Free At Last!
by Maria S
Summary: Who says humans are weak? What if humans have amazing powers within them, just lying dormant all this time. Ever since Alucard threaten humanity 200 years ago. God have decide to release man's latent power to selective families around the world who'd agree to his covenant, having his Angels train each generations knowing full well Alucard will return. Non-cannon, AU.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto Shippuden or Rosario + Vampire and this was inspired by the Christian book The Latent power of the human Soul by Watchman Nee I recommend that book, it's way better than Harry Potter.

**Warning:** There "WILL BE" Christian element to this story I will not be persuaded to change my mind. So if you don't like it, don't read it! Go some where! I'm doing this for my own personal enjoyment of writing and expressing my love for anime and most of all Christianity in literature form . I'm willing to take criticism, EVEN bashing if it's to due my poor writing skills or bad story plot line. **BUT DO NOT BASH MY FICTION BECAUSE OF THE RELIGIOUS ELEMENT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I DIDN'T TWIST YOUR ARM AND FORCE YOU TO READ IT, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE RELIGIOUS ELEMENT GO ELSE WHERE! **

Chapter 1 Before the fall.

_I know you all heard of the story of Adam and Eve...But have you heard the untold story. Although, there are clues mentioned in the bible however, it was not so obvious. You see, If we study the Bible carefully we will understand what kind of man Adam actually was before his fall. And the wondrous things the first humans where truly capable of at that time. _

_When God created Adam, he created him in his image and his likeness. if only you knew the true extent of that statement. For you see there is in Adam an almost unlimited power, a near miraculous ability. This we call soul power._

_Before his fall Adam had such strength that he never felt tired after his labors he never grew weak or weary he attended to the large Garden of Eden and all the animals with in it without ever being exhausted or warn out. Therefore the power which Adam had in that day must have been tremendous._

_All his powers were inherent in his living soul. We today may look upon Adam's power as supernatural and miraculous, but so far as Adam was concerned these abilities were not miraculous but human, not supernatural but natural._

_So great was Adam's power that Satan wanted to bring it under his control before Adam could fully manifesting it. But Satan knew he was no match for Adam at his current state, Adam was holy so Satan needed to separate him from God in order to unpurified his power so he can obtain it. And thus he waited for an opportunity, and it came in the form of Eve. _

_What was the bait which the enemy used in enticing Eve? What did the enemy promise her? It was this: "In the day ye eat thereof, then your eyes shall be opened, and ye shall be as God, knowing good and evil" (Gen. 3.5). "Be as God" was the enemy's promise. _

_Satan told Eve that not withstanding the power which she already possessed there was still a great chasm between her and God, but that if she ate this fruit she would then have God's authority, wisdom, and power._

_And on that day Eve was tempted and fell. And in giving in to the temptation Adam and Eve declare their independence from God. The fall in the Eden garden was none other than man taking independent action, separating himself from God._

_But the purpose in God creating man is for man to be transformed according to His image. God wanted Adam to be like Him he was after all an extension of himself, like Jesus. _

_The devil said, "Ye shall be as God." But God's original intention was that Adam should be transformed to become like him, of course to be Godlike but never a God._

_From this we conclude that before the fall Adam had in him the power to become like God. He possessed a hidden ability which made it possible for him to become God like. He was already like Him in outward appearance, but he was ordained by God to become like Him morally. Thus are we shown how much loss mankind has suffered through the fall. The magnitude of the damage is probably beyond our imagination."_

_Satan aimed at gaining the soul of man. And when man fell, his original ability and miraculous strength all fell into Satan's hand, or so it seemed. For God has thwarted Satan plans, for as soon as man fell, God imprisoned man's supernatural powers with in his flesh. His many powers became confined and hidden in the flesh as a latent force-present but inactive sealed away inside the body of every single human being even to this day._

_But, ever since Alucard attempted to exterminate the human race 200 years ago. God has decided to create an organization called the United Faith, God granted the release of the lost power of Adam now called Genesis to selected Families around the world who are willing to be a part of this covenant. When a child become of age their powers will be released and receive training and guidance under the Arc Angels in order to learn how to harness the newly acquire powers and transform into becoming a warrior. _

_Protecting mankind from not only Alucard, but also keep an eye on the monsters that live in the other realm. making sure they don't cause tribulation in the human world. These humans with released powers are known as the Kristos. The Ranking systems of the Kristos depends on the level of skills, powers, and Spiritual faith the very beginners are the Trainees, then graduate to a low-rank, the Tyro, the mid-rank is the Evangelist, the high-rank is the Empyreal, and the and super elites are called the Sanctify ones._

_Now, we begin the tale of a girl, by the name of Marysia Crossford who's about to embark on an adventure that'll bring great trails and hardship, great wonders and horrors, and little soul searching, but along way gain valuable life experience, unexpected allies and friends... How do I know all this? Lets just say... I'm been around, since the 'very' beginning._

"I'm home!" A young platinum blonde girl shouted, as she entered the room after a long walk from school.

It's almost been a year since her family relocated to Japan due to her military father's orders of being station there. Being born and raised in the US and suddenly moving to another country can be vary challenging, so you could imagine the hardships of adapting to a new country, its hard enough getting accustom to reading, writing, and speaking the language, but the Japanese customs... well... it 'can' be really over bearing.

"Mom what's fo-" Rysia stopped mid sentence, when she saw a strange but probably the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on in her life. Sitting on the couch along with her mother and brother, was a blond haired, blued eye man who looks around 5'10 to 6 feet tall, and appears to be in his mid-twenties wearing casual clothes of dark grey jeans with slim fit long sleeve silver blue Shirt.

"Oh, uh... h- hello? She addressed shyly.

"Rysia, Hello there sweetie." Her mother Malia greeted her daughter while drinking some oolong tea. Malia is a devout Christian of Puerto Rican ethnic origin, with gold tan skin, dark brown hair with highlights, and green eyes she is consider an exotic beauty especially in Japan where her coloration is quite rare. She almost always wear a perpetual smile on her face even when angry, and if she ever gets angry she can look very terrifying.

"Come in here sweetie I like introduce you to somebody." She urged her daughter towards them on the couch, Rysia sat down and made herself comfortable .

"But first Mi amour, happy thirteen birthday!" Malia said happily as Asbel brought a small cake from around the couch with number thirteen candles lit on top. Rysia's eyes lit up with delight as she absolutely loves cakes.

"Thanks mom, Asbel! But my birthday isn't until tomorrow. Why celebrate now?" She questioned happily as she quickly blew the candles and started to slice the piece of cake. This year her family are not getting into the traditional kind celebratory birthday with a party, considering they're still getting adjusted to Japan, they've decide to have simple family outing.

"Hey Asbel, you're home early how's the Japanese high school treating ya?" Rysia probed her fifteen year old brother. Asble simply look at her with a dead pan look on his face and motion 'so & so' with his left hand.

Asbel isn't blood related to the Crossford family he was a orphan who was taken in by Malia when he was 5 years old. He's mostly the silent type who always wears a burgundy scarf around his neck that cover half his face, an unusual two tone hair that make him standout is black with white bangs, and have a peculiar eye patch that covers half his left side of his face.

"Tomorrow, I'll officially be a teenager!" She exclaim excitedly. "So mom, who is your guest here?" Rysia inquired as she looked towards the handsome looking man on the couch.

"This is Michael, he's... a friend of the family." Malia paused for a moment before introducing her company.

"Hello there Marysia. It's a pleasure to meet you." Michael politely greeted as he address the young soon to be 13 year old girl.

"Umm... hi Michael. You can called me Rysia, all my friends and family do." Rysia said as she looked at the strange but handsome man. Rysia can't quite explain it but there's something unusual about this otherworldly looking man. A friend of the family? How come she'd never even heard of him until today and why was her brother Asble though emotionless as he is so shaken? Ohh... well she'll figure that out later.

"Mom, where's Carly and Vicenzo?" Rysia realized for first time her younger brother and sister aren't around as she took another bite out of her slice of cake.

"Your father is picking them up from school as we speak." She informed her then shifted in her seat, trying to figure out how to break the news to her daughter . "Rysia... I know your birthday isn't until tomorrow. but I'm afraid this will be the last time I'll see you for awhile."

Rysia looked at her questionably as she continued eating her cake refusing to put down her sweet frosted bakery goodness.

"And as you know, in the Hebrew culture turning 13 is considered to be a coming of age for a boy to become a man. "

Rysia looked at her with a dead pan look "But mom, I'm a girl" She stated plainly as she took another bite of cake.

"I know sweetie, but in our case that rule has been changed. You see our family made a covenant with God about almost 200 years ago. Because of that a covenant, is why he is here." She motion to Michael.

"Wait Mom. Covenant? I don't understand what you are talking about? " Rysia was at a loss, placing her plate of cake on the coffee table while looking at her mother as if she was losing it.

Suddenly her mother's demeanor changes to a more serious one.

"There's something I need to tell you Rysia, so please bear with me, because this may sound crazy but it's all true." She warned.

"O-ok what is it" Rysia began to sweat nervously, it's never a good sign when her mother is serious, Asble suddenly started shaking even more with fear and slowly snuck away from the couch and ever so carefully disappeared around the corner.

After her mother was done explaining the story about Adam before the fall from the garden of Eden and how her family made a covenant with God to become a part of his warriors and must give up their children to train under the Arc Angels when they turn 13.

Rysia just stared at her for few moments, and then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Ok, let me get this straight. You expect me to believe that our very first Ancestors had superhuman powers and God sealed it away and to this day it lies dormant in all of us? And monsters are living among us? And this organization that you are apart of is keeping an eye on them as well as keeping a look out for some guy name Alucard?" Rysia snicker in disbelieve.

"Yes. It's all true." Her mother stated plainly.

"Mom, I know you are devout Christian and everything, but this is too much. I'm going to be13 now I think I'm little old for fairy tails like that." Chuckled Rysia.

"Honey, I'm not playing around" Malia insisted.

Michael is beginning to lose his patients with the skeptical girl.

"Mom lay off, it's make believe, a fairy tail." Said the dubious girl.

"If this is all true. Then where is your proof?" Rysia Inquired her mother.

Malia raised an eyebrow as she looked at her daughter, "You want proof sweetie?" She ask as she then smiled deviously, she turns toward Michael sitting on the couch. "Michael, show her the proof she needs."

"How about this as your proof?" Came a firm voice. Michael suddenly transform into a large 12 foot tall Angel with great golden wings and blinding radiance that surrounded him, this great ethereal being was suddenly standing right before their eyes.

Rysia eyes went wide and all of a sudden her world went black.

Asbel looked around the corner only to see a 12 foot tall Angel and her sister who has just fainted on the floor. "I think she believes you now." He said in monotone voice.

2 years later-

"I can't believe this!" The American girl fumed angrily to her brother while walking towards the bus stop. Fortunately they detect no human presence for miles so they don't have to worry being so discreet.

"Two years of the most hellish, brutal, most horrifying training to harness our abilities. And what do they do? They place these limiters on us." Rysia continued her ranting while waiting for the bus to arrive.

"It's for our own good Rysie." Asbel said in a monotone voice. "Besides it's standard for all Kristos to wear this, not only does it conceal our presence from monsters but mask our human scent from them as well." he reminded her sister.

"I know, I know! But it still sucks sooo muuuch!" She whined as her eyes started welling with tears finally reaching the bus stop.

"We train so hard, I mean literally bone breaking, nearly died sooo many times hard. And after all that! We're only limited to using 30 percent of our powers and no more." Rysia sulked.

"Well, mother did say that is more than enough to take on any monsters in Yokai academy." Asbel assured her.

"I know I know, every our power level increases by 700 with every 5% percent we release." Rysia said still irritated about the whole situation.

"Which means at full thirty percent our power level would be around 4,200" Asbel calculated in his head.

She sigh in frustration. "Yeah I know, Michael gave us the lecture on this, but I suppose that enough." Rysia's demeanor suddenly became more serious.

"So... Do we have any new information on who might be the Fairy Tale spy in Yokai academy?" Rysia inquired with a serious tone in her voice.

"No. Only thing we know is that he is posing as a student, or possibly a teacher with in Yokai Academy." Asble informed her.

"Our mission is figure out who, capture him and take him to United Faith organization for interrogation." Asbel stated nonchalantly.

"How are we going to find out who he is though? Or possibly a she? We don't even know which gender our culprit is, let alone what kind of monster?" Rysia puzzled over this matter with her brother.

"Don't worry we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Asbel said with the usual stoic expression on his face.

Rysia scoffed. "Good thing our organization got connections to enroll us in this School."

Asbel looked at her with the scarf covered face. "Well, the Head Master of this school is one of the very few monsters who knows of our exists. He agreed to enroll us, in exchange, we are 'not' kill any of the students, and keep a look out for one very particular student at this school by the name of-

"Aono Tsukune." She finished his sentence. "What's so special about that monster that needs looking after?"

"We'll find out once we get there. Our ride is here." Asbel alerted her of the incoming bus.

A Bus rounded a corner then made a complete stop in front of the two teens, the bus door opened revealing a creepy looking bus driver with eerie looking glowing eyes, he wore the standard bus uniform and cap, and a cigar sticky out of the right corner of his mouth. They both instantly knew he wasn't human, his aura defiantly screams monster.

**"You know... You two must be something special, I only come this 'district' only once a month. It's out of a favor for a friend that I'm even here this early."** The bus driver took a long drag on his cigar as the teens came walking inside.

"Well then, we do greatly appreciate you doing this sir." Rysia bowed politely, being very accustom to the Japanese cultural of always respecting one's elders, Asbel himself also gave courteous bow.

**"You guys realize the start of this semester was two weeks ago."** The bus driver informed them, he shift the gear to drive and pressed the accelerator.

" Yeah well, we weren't in Japan two weeks ago." Rysia simply explained as she shifted in her seat trying to get comfortable pulling out a book from her school briefcase, Asbel was seating right beside her looking as stoic as ever.

**" Oh I got that you guys are foreigners just by looking at ya."** The disturbing looking man grinned as he continued driving, suddenly the bus drove into a tunnel, but they were able to sense a dense energy shift with in the strange passageway and knew right away that it was in fact a portal that leads straight into the monster realm.

"Why do I feel like I'm going through the tunnel of hell itself?" Rysia muttered to herself, she place her book back in her school brief case. The bus came to the other side of the tunnel and soon made a complete stop at the bus stop, the driver opened the door as the siblings got up from their seat and head towards the exist.

**"Is this your first time at Yokai Academy**?" The teens looked at each and then looked at him and nodded in union. **"Be careful, Yokai Academy is a terrifying place."** The driver said ominously.

Rysia quirked an eyebrow and scoff. "Dud... What high school isn't a terrifying place, that isn't exactly news flash you know? " Rysia stepped out of the bus her brother closely followed behind.

**"Heh, heh, heh.. Oh but this one is a especially scary." **

"Pfft... believe me Pal, I'm far scarier. If anything, Yokai Academy should be wary of me." Rysia said in a steady unperturbed voice.

The creepy bus driver just deeply chuckled as he close the bus door and drove off.

Rysia and Asbel surveyed their surroundings, the environment consist of dead distorted looking trees, creepy crawling insects, bats, cobwebs along with large spiders and even a cemetery. "Man, this looks like a perfect place if you ever want to shoot a horror film." Rysia said coolly surveying the area. Asbel just nodded as they kept on walking, going towards the direction the arrow sign pointed where the school was.

"And look, they even have human remains littered around the cemetery ground for a more sinister effect." Rysia said calmly as she walked by the grave yard.

Asbel suddenly stop and turned his head towards the direction of the Academy. "You should fully activate your sensory perception."

"Awww... But Asbel you know I don't have full control of my sensory like you do. My sensitive is so great, it overwhelms me and once I activate it, it becomes really hard to for me disable it. Which is why I don't use it that often. I'll suffer from sensory overload." She whined.

"You just haven't gotten used to it yet, get it time, the more you keep practicing it the overwhelming sensitivity will pass." Asbel assured his sister.

"I know, but still I don't see any reason why I should fully activate my sensory? " She sulked.

"You see, there is a particular spiritual presence in this school that you need to feel for your self. And also... This would be a good time to practice on controlling your sensory." Asbel encouraged her sister.

Rysia sighed exasperatingly. "Alright fine."

Rysia concentrate her Geneva, opening up her spiritual insight. Suddenly a wave of numerous spiritual energies hit her like a ton of bricks, sensing the life force of every living organism within the vicinity, from creepy crawling insects to the largest monster, even being able to sense the spiritual residue left behind by whatever living thing that passed by recently within the four mile radius of her sensing radar. Rysia was getting over whelmed and can barley stand up.

"My head is killing me." She said trying to maintain her balance.

"You have to learn to filter out spiritual energies better." Asbel told her sister."

Try concentrating only on the aura of sentinel beings the size of humans and sift out the aura of lower life forms, it should be easy, the monster have the Yoki demonic energy, Humans have Ruach energy, and lower life form only have _chayut _energy. You should know all this by now you had two years of training. " Asbel reprimand his sister.

"Oh right already! No need to get on my case about it mom." Rysia concreted harder, few minutes later she successfully managed to lock only onto the sentinel being life energies within the 4 mile radius, Rysia suddenly froze, her eyes widen, sensing one spiritual energy that has no business being their.

"No, it can't be." Rysia said in disbelieve.

"See what I mean." Asbel said to his sister.

"I can't believe it." Rysia turned towards the Academy.

"There's a normal human in an all monster school!"

Well this my first try at a crossover I hope you enjoyed reading it don't forget to review.

**Author Note:** Naruto wont appear until much later, after his fight with Kaguya and before his fight with Sasuke. And Again, I'm writing this fan fiction just for my own pure enjoyment of writing and expressing my creativity and love for anime and Christianity.


End file.
